The Bridge Between Realms
by Chuckyboss25
Summary: All was good in the world. The Dragonborn, having conquered every foe that came his way, has settled down. But darkness is lurking, and the thirst of knowledge is unquenchable. There is another plane out there, you just need to know where to cross...
1. All in a Day's Work

On a cloudless night the dual moons of Secunda and Masser drifted slowly. One circling the other. The light reflected off their polished faces casting shadows on the plain. A deer slowly lowered its head, taking a drink from the cold stream.

 _ **Thud**_

The deer quickly rose its head, and looked towards two larger shadows. The first was tall and broad. Sporting a equally large club. It was the second figure that was more intriguing. He stood at only a fraction of the prior's height. He was unusually broad with fin like projections on his shoulders, and horns protruding from his temples. In his right hand he held a sword, and in his left a shield. These two figures were clearly fighting, the winner yet to be determined.

Suddenly, the smaller man was launched by the giants club, and landed in the small pool that the deer was drinking from. Under closer inspection, the fins and horns were revealed to be armor. Armor that received such a quantity of stress that any luster that was present was long gone. The deer, bolted, startled from the new intruder.

"Shit." The little man said. He quickly got to his feet and prepared for the much larger beast charging him. The man stood his ground. When the beast was right in front of him, he quickly twirled and thrusted his sword into the monster's thigh. The beast bellowed in anger as it fell to the ground. It started to raise itself., yet was meet by the man swing his sword into the beast's neck, decapitating it.

"Well, well, well. The giant that caused the people of Rorikstead so much trouble, down in two swings." The man lifted the giants head by the thick, braided hair. "I really don't know what all the fuss is about you? And what did they warn me about?"

Behind the man came a much, much larger figure, four tusks surrounding its scared tusk.

"Oh. Right. Watch out for Bessie."

Bessie, the incredible large and old mammoth charged at the man, and before he could get out of the way, was smacked by the mammoth's head. The man was propelled backwards, tumbling over himself. Luck however, was on his side. The mammoth never chased after him. This was due to landingin a pile of mammoth dung, and the owner of said dung lost the scent.

"Shit." The man slowly waited for the mammoth to leave and got up and made his way begrudgingly to the only city that was on the plain: Whiterun. But once again, his luck failed him: It started to rain.

'Shit!"

The clinking of wine glasses echoed through the hall. The warm fire in the center of the hall radiating outward. The aroma of roasting meat inviting all. The howling storm that recently picked up having no effect on the party goers.

"Thank you all for coming!: exclaimed the Jarl "I means the world to me and my wife that you all could join us for our anniversary! To think, we've been together for…"

Interrupted mid sentence. A series of knocks came from the door. The crowd turned but did nothing. After a pregnant pause, the knocks continued. Once again, silence.

"For the love of Talos," said a muffled voice, "open the damn door!"

The guard hesitantly looked at the Jarl, who gave him a nod of approval.. The guard quickly unlocked the door. Which was kicked open and proceeded to hit him. The rain whipped around a man, tall in stature. Clad in iron armor with a steel sword on his hip. But what got the crowd's attention was the strong smell of dung and the giant's head he had in his arms.

"Well. This is awkward. Don't mind me, please carry on." As the newcomer said his piece, he made his way over to the Jarl's chair. Upon reaching it, he was approached by what would call, an attractive woman. That is if you find gray skin and red eyes attractive. Most would try to impress, and would end up with a knife to the throught. The man knew Irileth, that was the woman, could take him on easily.

"Thrjolnir, you look like shit." Irileth so bluntly stated.

"I am _not_ in the mood." Thrjolnir replied, setting the head near the chair. "Proventus!" he shouted, making all the guests stare. "I'm leaving this here."

"What?! No, move that thing at once!" Proventus shouted back .

Thrjolnir smirked at Irileth "Too late."

With a frenzy of pardon mes Thrjolnir bolted, making his way to Breezehome and praying to the divines that the dung would wash off in the rain.

Finally reaching the door, Thrjolnir fiddled with his keys, only drop them.

"Shit! Today just isn't my day."

"Ohh said a little voice from inside. I'm telling Lydia you swore!"

"Fridhe! Open the door."

"Why? I can smell you from here!"

"I'll give you a sweet roll!"

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

The door opened, revealing a girl no older than six. Standing in a blue night gown and holding a straw doll.

"Thank you, milady"

"Sweet roll."

Thrjolnir sighed as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a sweet roll from the upper cupboard.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked as he started taking off his armor.

"Letting you in."

"Right." he responded with a chuckle. Thrjolnir made his way over to the small wash room and washed the dung off.

"Alright, time for bed."

Fridhe frowned at this. Thrjolnir, tired from his day, took the easy option, and picked her up. Walking his way to her bed, he slightly smiled and asked the nine why he ever adopted.

* * *

In the deepest, darkest city, a man was being tortured. Tortured by one that is not of our kin. Tentacles, plunged in his mouth, withering out his nostrils. A deep, disturbing voice which made any man shudder with disgust spoke.

"Where is the Bridge?" The voice said, as eyes drifted in and out of view

The man, responded with a voice filled with unimaginable pain. "You.. have no power… over me."

"Hasn't anyone told you? I am Hermaeus Mora. Knowledge itself. And knowledge is… _power_. So tell me," Mora tightened his grip, "Where is the Bridge?"

 **Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! I have big plans for this story, and while it may not be much, I'm proud of it. Please review, and send some helpful criticism to help me improve. - Chuckyboss25**


	2. Before the Journey

Thrjolnir laid on his bed, the early morning sun breaking through the blinds. Not one to sleep in, Thrjolnir was surprised at how light it was, but then again he did have to stay up a solid hour to get Fridhe to bed. That girl was going to be the death of him Speaking of which, the creaking of the door could only mean one thing.

"Papa, Papa! Get up! It's time to go to the market!"

Thrjolnir sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

"Papa!"

"Easy little cub, nothing is leaving. Now go get breakfast, I will be out shortly."

As she left, Thrjolnir got up and made his way to the dresser. Not one to care about appearances, he threw on the first shirt he found. Before he put on the shirt however, he noticed himself in the mirror. His chest was riddled with scars and bruises. Some old, and some from last night. That mammoth really gave him a run for his money. Most of the time, he rendered scars as proof of valor, yet there was one he was not proud of. Starting below his left eye and traveling to his right hip was a nasty looking one. Roughly an inch at its widest point. Thrjolnir sighed once again. At this point in his life, it seemed that was all he did. Trying to distract himself, he began to put on his traditional braid.

This braid meant alot to him. For starters, it covered up part of his scar, but it was also done by Someone dear to him three years prior.

"By the Nine!" He exclaimed, still looking in the mirror. It was at that moment that he discovered a group of gray hairs.

'Must be the stress,' he thought. 'Maybe I should take a break.'

"Papa!"

Snapping back to reality, he made his way down stairs.

"Good morning my Thane. I've made you breakfast."

"Lydia. We talked about this, I can make my own damn breakfast"

Fridhe giggled at this remark. Which puzzled the aforementioned Thane. Was what he said really that funny?

"Can we go now Papa?" Fridhe begged.

"Yes, come on little cub." Thrjolnir grabbed his coin purse and made his way to the door.

"Are you not going to eat, my Thane?"

"I'm going u the street Lydia. I'll be fine."

"As you wish." Lydia responded, sitting down at the little table behind her.

The father and daughter walked out, and then up the street. The smell of smoke from the blacksmith filling the air. As they made their way up, they greeted the commoners who exalted them. This, naturally made Fridhe uncomfortable. Finally, they reached their destination, the Whiterun marketplace.

"Can Oget something from Fralia?" Fridhe asked in a low voice.

"Alright," said Thrjolnir as he gave her ten septims.

Once Fridhe ran off, Thrjolnir went over to Carlotta, yet was stopped by the one and only Nazeem.

"Oh, Thane, I didn't see you there."

"Hello, Nazeem"

"I see you're looking at fresh produce, why don't you get some from my farm. I'll even reduce the price."

At this remark, Carlotta, who was standing right behind them rolled her eyes.

"No thank you."

"Oh, but I insist"

"I said no"

"Very well. At least you'll be able to try some at the party I'm catering." Nazeem then looked back at Carlotta as he continued. "The one in the cloud district"

It was Thrjolnir's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm actually not going."

Nazeem looked backed at Thrjolnir with a panicked look. "What? But I told everyone…"

"Well, tell them I'm not."

Nazeem, with a defeated look, sulked off. At that moment, Fridhe came running over.

"Papa! Look what Fralia gave me!"

Fridhe held up a tarnished silver necklace with a cracked ruby in the center. It was clear that this piece of jewelry had a deep history.

"And why did you pick that one?" Thrjolnir questioned.

"Fralia said that this necklace was Eorlund's first gift to her. He broke it on accident and was so embarrassed. Fralia then said she loved him for it, and that she wants you to give it to someone special."

Fridhe fidgeted and the end of her story. This was not the first time she talked of Thrjolnir finding her a mother, nor Fralia's first attempt to help.

"Well it is beautiful in its own right." On that note Thrjolnir tucked it between the layer of clothing in his shirt, grabbed the groceries Carlotta silently prepared , paid for them, and took Fridhe's hand.

"Come on little cub, let's go home."

The two of them walked, Fridhe holding Thrjolnir's hand. It was quite the spectacle. A young girl no older than six holding the hand of a bounty hunter, Thane of the nine holds, and, if it has not been determined by now, the Dragonborn. Quite the spectacle indeed. Finally they opened the door of their home.

"Greetings, my Thane." Lydia instantly replied. "I have prepared your things for you."

Fridhe frowned at this. 'Is Papa really going to leave again? He just came home from an adventure.' Fridhe felt like she had to fight for her adoptive father. And rightly so. Many women, children, and even men fought to get noticed by the "all mighty" Dragonborn. Finally, she mustered her voice.

"You're leaving?"

Thrjolnir chuckled at this statement, and kneeled down to her level.

"No little cub. _We're_ leaving. Know that you are older, it is time for your first pilgrimage up the 7,000 steps."

Fridhe's eyes beamed at this. All her friends talked about the pilgrimage. While uncommon for most, they assumed that her being the daughter of the Dragonborn would naturally make one.

"My Thane," Interrupted Lydia, "Are you sure this is safe. She is little after all."

At this remark, Fridhe pouted and stomped her foot. Once again, Thrjolnir chuckled.

"It is perfectly safe Lydia. Besides, she is not going alone. Now, it's already midday, and we have to get up early tomorrow. Fridhe, go do your chores."

"Yes Papa." Fridhe said, anticipation for the journey that laid ahead tomorrow.

* * *

The man was useless, and killed without hesitation. It saddened Hermaeus, a seeker of knowledge killed. The man's companion forever, proved a better resource. She was quick to cooperate after seeing her husband slaughtered. And so she revealed that only the Bridge could not interact with the Princess of this plane. A mortal on the other hand… Hermaeus now needed to find a man worthy to Hunt down the Bridge, and he knew exactly how to motivate him...


	3. The Key

Fridhe started at the towering mountain before. Her eyes filled with awe. She felt a hand hold her shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. The pressure was comforting.

"Ready little cub?"

Fridhe looked up at her adoptive father, a wide smile on her face. It was hard to believe that earlier that morning they left Whiterun on Thrjolnir's horse, and made way to Ivarstead. The town greeted them with praise, much to both of their discomfort. And so there they stood, the beginning of the 7,000 steps. Thrjolnir was currently holding a bag that Klimmek gave him.

"How many steps are there Papa?"

"7,000. Not that many."

Fridhe gulped with a look of an anxiety.

"It's not that bad." explained Thrjolnir. "It's safe. Plus, we'll take breaks."

On that note they began to climb. The path, was as stated, safe. Along the way they met goats and foxes, and thankfully nothing angry. Like a certain frost troll Thrjolnir faced all those years ago. As promised, Fridhe was given the chance to catch her breath from the cold and the climb, while Thrjolnir sat and meditated on the emblems. Finally they arrived at their destination.

In front of them stood an ancient looking monastery. This was building was built by some of those blessed by Kyne. It was quite a palace to house only four monks. Fridhe walked nervously to the right side doors. She looked back at Thrjolnir, unsure of what to do. All Thrjolnir gave was a nodd. And so she knocked. The sound echoing inside the building, and across the highest point in Tamriel. The door opened. And from the door came an old man clad in gray robes.

"Ah, our guests have arrived." Said the man while stroking his beard. "Greetings Dovahkiin. And this must be your daughter." The man bent down to her height. "Hello Fridhe. I am Master Arngeir. I meet you while you were just a babe. Ah, but you don't remember me. Please," he said with the wave of his arm, "come in."

The two walked into the High Hrothgar, which was almost as cold as the outside. Fridhe looked around with wide eyes, but then with a look of disappointment. This was nothing like the tales her Papa has told her. Where were the Masters of the Voice? There were only four old men. Three of whom said nothing when they entered. And what of their master? Where was Paarthunax? Was he one of the men.

"Masters," said Thrjolnir, interrupting Fridhe's train of thought, "I present you Fridhe, my daughter."

The three other men bowed, which was a first to Fridhe. No one ever bowed to her. Praised, yes. But bowed? Fridhe did the only thing she could think of. She bowed back. This received a hearty laugh from Thrjolnir.

"No need to bow little cub. Now that you've meet my masters. I must leave of a minute. Master Arngeir will bring to the top of the mountain when you're ready."

With that out of they way, Thrjolnir made his way out to the courtyard, and up the mountain. At the very top of the world was a secret that only five people knew (besides the blades. It still boggled Thrjonir how they found out). Thrjolnir made his way to the word wall, and took a deep breath.

" _Paar-thu-nax!_ "

From the sky came a mighty roar, and the equally mighty dragon that followed. This Dragon was the oldest living one on Nirn. Next to Alduin, who was killed not to long ago. While not the most stunning, the dragon's eyes held countless lifetimes of wisdom.

" _Nii los aan zin, laat Dovahkiin_. It has been to long. _Pogaas wah lingrah_. _Het hi los_? Why are you here."

"Greetings, _onikiv gein_. The usual. Debate you. But before that, I want you to meet my child. My _kiir_."

As if one cue, both Arngeir and Fridhe walked up. It was once again, Fridhe's time to be wide eyed. Before sat a dragon. Conversing with her Papa. Wait until that stuck up Braith hears about this!

"So this is your next of kin. Hmm. rather small for a mortal. Greetings, little one."

Fridhe, overwhelmed with the situation said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Uh… you big."

Paarthunax let out a deep, hearty chuckle. "She is just like you, _laat Dovahkiin_."

Thrjolnir smiled. This was what he was most proud of. Not his title of wealth, but his little girl. His true legacy.

"Now that that is out of the way. Paarthunax, I strongly disagree with your interpretation of the origin of words. While a childish subject, I stand by my views."

Fridhe sighed. Typical of Papa to get into silly debates. While Paarthunax and Thrjolnir debated, Fridhe began to walk off to the edge of the mountain. She could see all the way out to Whiterun. She sighed once again, but this time out of the..

"Beautiful, is it not?" said a slimy sounding man's voice. "I could look at this all day.

"It truly is." replied Fridhe "Who are you?" she turned around and sawa formless mass of eyes and tentacles.

"I am Mora. The prince of knowledge. And do you want to know something special?"

"Yes, what?" Asked Fridhe, anticipation dripping from every word.

Mora's tone to a much more sinister one.

"You're my key to limitless power.

While Thrjolnir and Paarthunax were debating, a high pitched screech filled the air. Thrjolnir looked at the dragon with panic.

"Fridhe."

Thrjolnir raced over the noise. When he rounded the corner of some rocks, he was met with the most treacherous thing. There was Fridhe, held thirty feet in the air by a Hermaeus Mora. His tentacles wrapped around her throat.

"Ah, Dragonborn. How nice of you to join us."

"Let her go Hermaeus. Now."

"Oh, I will, but after you agree to help me. And before you say no…" Hermaeus let go, dropping her ten feet before grabbing and raising her twenty more feet. "You better say yes."

Thrjolnir looked at Paarthunax, then back at his daughter."Very well. What do you want." Venom was spraying from his lips.

"I have found a new plane of existence. A plane of limitless power. Get me to there, and the girl lives."

Thrjolnir weighed his option. They weren't good. "Fine."

Hermaeus chuckled. "Good. You know where to find me…"

"Wait!" interjected Thrjolnir. "Let her go!"

"As you wish…" With that Hermaeus disappeared, and dropped Fridhe. Time seemed to move at a crawl. Thrjolnir tied to move, but was frozen. Fridhe continued to fall, and Thrjolnir continued to struggle. But it was to no avail. Fridhe hit the ground with a hard crack. And Oblivion's gates opened.


	4. The Pinhole

Thrjolnir rushed over to Fridhe, his hands trembling. When he finally made it over to her, he gently picked up her limp body. His hand cupping her face.

"Fridhe," He whispered, "Fridhe, get up."

Fridhe's eyes gently fluttered open, a weak arm reached up towards Thrjolnir's face. She took a ragged breath, and uttered one last word. "Papa." And with that, she went limp. Thrjolnir began to tremble, tears cascading down his face. And just barely audible, he began to uter a word.

"No" and the word became stronger. "No. No. NO. NO! NO! **NO**!" Upon reaching the climax of his rage, three more words escaped his raw throat.

" _ **Strun bah qo**_ _!"_

The sky's began to darken as the storm appeared. Wind and rain whipping around him. The storm grew in encompassing the Throat of the World. The power unleashed by Thrjolnir's anger was unlike anything witnessed before. From Solitude to Riften the storm was visible. Small gales produced throughout Skyrim.

Paarthunax bowed his head and watched the Last Dragonborn. For at that moment he saw not a mortal, but the dragon that killed the world eater. His power was unimaginable. Yet there he was broken. His heart was split in two, and from the wound seeped anger and hatred.

Master Arngeir, unsure of what to do, put a hand on the Dovahkiin's shoulder.

"Dragonborn, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do to aid you, please let me know."

With that remark, Paarthunax and Arngeir left the Dovahkiin alone. MAny hours he stayed up there. Grieving the loss of his joy. It had been years since he had felt this way. Upon sunset, Thrjolnir faced every parent's nightmare: burying their child. Thrjolnir buried her beneath a pile of stones, and uttered the words " _yor toor shul_ ". Fridhe's body was returned to ash. He prayed with every fiber of his being that her soul was in Sovngarde. Destroyed, he returned to High Hrothgar, and took out the largest bottle of mead he could find.

"Dovahkiin, you can not drink yourself out of this."

"Piss off Arngeir."

"Thrjolnir, I cannot imagine the pain the you're in. But please, this isn't healthy. You need to do something."

Thrjolnir took one last swig of his mead, and stood up. "You're right."

"I'm glad you agree with.."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

At that moment, Arngeir saw a reptilian look in his eye.

"Hermaeus said there was a plane of limitless power." continued Thrjolnir. "If I get there I can kill him."

Before Arngeir could say anything, The Dragonborn made his way out the monistary, and up the mountain. Reaching the peak, he kneeled, closed his eyes, and pulled out an amulet of Kynareth.

"I am not one to pray, but I need your help Kyne. A monster killed my daughter, I _need_ to know how to kill him."

Thrjolnir sat and waited. His rage bubbling beneath the surface. Everything was going so well for him. Then that thing took her. That monster. For the Prince of Knowledge, he made a grave mistake. No one messes with his family. Frustrated he sighed in exasperation and opened his eye. 'That was pointless.' Thrjolnir thought. He got up and turned around, ready to start drinking again. But in front of him stood a woman wearing blue robes. It was the goddess of the sky. She said nothing, and neither did he. All she did was place a hand on his heart, and one on his head. For her face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Aang sighed and turned in his swivel chair. It was another boring council meeting. He understood he was the avatar, but come on! This was the third one that week! And it was only Tuesday! What really peeved him was the amount of milestones his family took. His son, Bumi, just turned twelve, and his daughter Kya, just learned to waterbend! But there he was, sitting in a meeting.

"Aang!"

Aang shoot up so quick in his chair that he tipped it back, and fell. His caused the speaker, Sokka, to face palm. Aang then airbendent his way back to his feet.

"Yes Sokka, what can I do for you?"

"We need your vote on the tax increase."

"Uhh… yes?"

Sokka sighed again, and spoke. "And on that note, 30 minute recess

Of course, Aang was the first one out, no doubt going home. Unbeknownst to Sokka, Aang would arrive home, but not awake. By the time Aang got Appa into the air, he was sucked into the spirit world.

Aang looked around, confused at what just happened., and where he was. Normally, the spirit world looked like the mortal world. But this was nothing like Republic City. There was a sea of mist all round him. That was it.

"Hello? Is anyone, or anything, there?"

The silent reply he got was unnerving. Unsure of what to do, he turned around. And meet the most unusual man he ever saw. This man was tall. Towering over six feet. He was built well. His hair and bear brown. A braid adorned the left side of his face, accompanying a nasty looking scar. He was pale, and wore the strangest looking armor Aang ever saw. A single word did not escape either one's lips. Moments later the man rushed forward, and placed his hands in an energybending position. Aang could do nothing as he felt his energy being used. Then everything went black.

* * *

Hermaeus Mora did the closest thing a shapeless mass could considered smiling. Everything had gone wonderfully. That fool of a Dovahkiin thought he could outsmart the Prince of Knowledge. He should know better. Just like Hermaeus knew the only way for him to cross over and break the divide was to have his brat killed. What was once the pinhole of an opening was now large enough for the Daedric Prince to seep through. He finally found a new plane to call his own. And to end up in a library of all places. Oh, this was going to be a joyous experience.


	5. A New Day

Blackness. If there was one thing that Thrjolnir hated was blackness. There was no control. All he could do was sit and wait. Then there was the other thing Thrjolnir hated: blinding light. The sun burned his eyes, causing him to roll over on his back. Thrjolnir looked at his surroundings. Everything was _different_. The trees looked nothing like the pines and oaks he was used to. The grass even looked different. What bothered him was how warm it was. Skyrim never got this warm. The temperature was high enough to make Thrjolnir sweat under his armor.

"Where the nines am I?" Thrjolnir murmured. The air took a sweet, perfumed scent. The smell of tea and flowers drifting in the slight breeze. The sun was quickly beginning to set.

'Good. I'll be able to find out where I am'

Thrjolnir looked at the moon, and then towards the northern star.

'Wait.'

Thrjolnir quickly did a double take, and looked back at the moon. That's correct. A singular moon. Not the iconic dual moons of Nirn. If he had to guess, he could only be one place… 'By the nine, I made it.' Hermaeus was correct. There was another realm, and he had stumbled right into it. 'The land with limitless power and knowledge. We'll see.' Thrjolnir looked around his new surroundings. The fresh scent of night time dew filling the air. The Moon that now filled the air. In the distance he could see gentle waves of the ocean lapping on the beach. And before the sea came a pleasing sight: civilization.

Thrjolnir, surprised and pleased by this, began walking across the field. The dew sticking to his armor and clothes. As he approached the town, he noticed a few particular things. First off, the buildings were built in a way that vaguely resembled the akaviri styles. Perhaps there was a connection between Akavir and this realm. The second was the delightful aroma of roasting meat. Thrjolnir didn't know what it was, only that he wanted it.

As he drew closer, he spotted a very important similarity: Humans. The fact that there were actual humans was amazing. Not that he had a problem with elves or beat folk. He walked into town, the locals staring at something. It took him a minute to realise that they were looking at him. They did have a valid reason. There stood Thrjolnir, just over six feet tall, built broadly, and adorned in strange clothing . Then there was the locals. They were shorter, and wore strange green robes. Nothing like the monk robes he had from High Hrothgar. They also had a darker skin tone, like a breton. This truly was a strange place.

Finally, he found the source of the meat smell. There sat an older woman on the heavier side. She sat on a stool reading a newspaper of sorts Multiple sticks of meat over a grill. Thrjolnir approached the woman.

"How much?" he asked, practically drooling.

She looked up, then back at her paper. "Two copper pieces."

"I have a Septim." Thrjolnir replied, holding up the golden coin. "Will this work?"

The woman looked at the coin inquisitively. "A Sep what now? Listen kid, pull out some real money, or leave!"

Dejected, Thrjolnir walked away. Normally, he would find an inn at this point, but it was obvious that he was most likely not going to get a room. As he walked through the town, he noticed a large congregation of people. Interested, he drifted closer, and noticed the most awesome sight he could imagine.

There three mages stood, one casting fire and twirling it likeragons through the sky. The other moved the earth, creating miniature cities in the ground. Finally, the last one was moving water, creating snow in the air. It was an amazing act, the applause deafening Thrjolnir. The one dressed in red, who cast the fire, spoke.

"Thank you, Thank you. For our next, and final act, we need a volunteer. How about… you." As he pointed, the crowd parted ways, revealing Thrjolnir.

"Come on big guy, don't be shy." Thrjolnir walked up slowly. As he did so the three began to cast their magic, swirling the earth, fire and water together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness the true power of a bender. For this man will escape…"

The elements rushed towards Thrjolnir, barely missing his person.

"Unscathed."

The man in red was about to take a bow, when Thrjolnir rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt. Lifting him up into the air. Fear filled the man's eyes.

"Listen _lir_. While you put on a good show, I would appreciate my coin purse back."

The man gulped. "I don't know…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" The man could have sworn he was hit by those words. " Your friend in blue used some ice to pinch it. I won't repeat myself. Give it ba…"

Before he could finish, the man in green sent a rock flying towards Thrjolnir's head, knocking him to the ground, and letting red and blue get away. Along with Thrjolnir's coin.

" _Lirre"_

Thrjolnir took off his helmet and rubbed his temple. Sighing, he started to get up, only to be greeted by the old woman.

"What do you want? Come to yell at me?"

The woman scoffed and handed him a kebab. "Take the thing before I change my mind. Those punks have been robbing every tourist that comes here. You did ous a favor."

Thrjolnir laughed. He was beginning to like this woman. "Well, I don't suppose you could give me a favor, and let me have a place to rest?"

"You can stay in the stables, but you better be gone by morning!"

"That's more than fair."

Thrjolnir followed the woman to a cottage on the edge of town. ANd was once again awed.

"Are those… bird horses."

"Yes," she said impatiently, "and don't get any funny ideas.

Marveling at the creature, Thrjolnir thanked the woman, and went to sleep. He was indeed gone by morning, along with her ostrich horse. Yet he was no thief. She was left with the most intricate piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

* * *

Aang groaned, his head throbbing in pain. He hadn't felt this bad since Sokka dragged him out for drinks before his wedding. He sat up in the bed, scratching his shaved head.

"What happened?" He asked the room.

"You fainted and mom had to drag you inside."

Aang jumped a good three feet in the air, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. He looked over at the speaker. It was none other than his Bumi, his twelve year old son

"Thanks." Aang's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And where is you mother?"

"By the docks."

Aang got up and headed out of the house. He was greeted with the magnificent view of Republic City. It was impressive how quickly He, Zuko, and Sokka managed to build the city. He strolled down to the docks, and speak of the devil there was Sokka.

"Aang buddy, how are you?" Sokka asked, his voice full of concern. "You never returned to the happened?"

"Yeah," Aang sheepishly said. "It's a long story… One that I'm not a hundred percent sure on."

"Was it crazy avatar stuff?"

"I think so. I don't quite know."

At that moment Katara walked up, with Kya following her. Upon seeing her husband, she rushed past Sokka and hugged him.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Aang fought to keep himself together as Sokka gagged.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Now let's go get some breakfast. You were out all night."

The four of them walked into the house, where katara began to make breakfast. Aang sat next to Sokka and talked of what happened.

"It was weird. One minute I was fine then the next, poof"

"You were in the spirit world?"

"Yes! But not really. It was different. I couldn't see anything. But then there was this man. He looked like noone I've seen before."

"That is weirds."

"Gets weirder. He bent my energy."

Sokka grew quite, and the clatter of utensils being dropped in the kitchen could be heard.

In a low voice, Sokka began to speak. "He did what? I thought only you could energy bend!"

"So did I, but he did it!"

"What did he do?" It was Katara that asked this question.

Aang looked at his wife. " I don't know. I just feel different. Like everything is a lot larger than it used to."

Aang pondered on what this could mean. What of the man? And how did he energy bend? So many questions raced through his mind. He didn't know where to begin. Thankfully, he Sokka began for him.

"I'll contact Toph. Start a search for this guy. My gut tell me he can't be good news."

"Sokka! You can't just assume that!" Katara chastised her brother.

Aang spoke up at this. "He's right. If this man can energy bend, he can't be good news. We need to find him and make sure he isn't a threat."

Sokka and Aang got up and headed towards the door. Aang first went to embrace Katara.

"I'll be back shortly. Promise."

With that they headed towards Appa, and to the police station.

* * *

It didn't take long for Toph to feel Sokka and Aang, While Twinkle Toes was light footed, Snoozles was probably the most heavy footed person she knew. Besides herself that was.

"What honor does a blind girl have of being in the presence of a conical man and the avatar?"

"Hey Toph. How's the force. Good? Good. Listen we need a sketch of a guy. According to Aang he is a big guy. Very pale. Brown hair, brown eyes. Has a braid by his left eye and a wicked scar. You getting this?"

Toph starred at Sokka's general position.

"Toph?"

"Yeah snoozles?"

"You going to sketch this?"

"Yep. Just waiting for my eyes to work."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Toph grabbed the sketch that her second in command was completing.

"This your guy?"

Aang spoke up. "Yes. that's him."

"What'd he do?"

Sokka leaned in and whispered to Toph, whose eyes got large with shock.

"I'll post these." was the only thing she said as she handed them to her men.

As the station began to move with commotion, and felt light headed, and everything went black once again. His surroundings filled with a mist that seemed to absorb and suffocate him. It became too much, and Aang felt like this was the end.

" _Lok vah koor!_ "

The skies cleared, and infront of him kneeled the man. He had his back turned to Aang, and was facing a woman in blue robes. When she spoke, the feeling of breeze washed over him.

" _Dovahkiin_ , Ysmir, Dragon of the North. You are my champion, and thus forth shall be my hand in these new skies. Avatar Aang, the last airbender," Aang froze when she said his name. "You are the protector of this realm. You must restore the balance, and burn the bridge."

The woman disappeared, and Aang was once again plunged in blackness.


	6. Union

Sokka and Toph rushed over to Aang, panicked looks on their faces. One moment he was up and functioning, the next on the ground.

"Aang! Come on man, wake up!" Sokka practically yelled at the Avatar, whose eyes began to flutter open.

"Ugh. What happened?" Aang asked, sitting up.

"You fainted Twinkle Toes. Gave us quite the scare."

Aang grimaced. This was the second time in two days. He had to find this man. He was responsible for what was happening to him.

"I have the name of the man."

Toph's expression turned to one of shock. 'How did Aang get a name?' Before she got the chance, Sokka asked for her.

"What is it?"

"Ysmir."

* * *

In retrospect, taking a bird horse thing, and riding in a random direction was not the best plan. Now Thrjolnir was stuck in Oblivion knows where with no map, no food, and no water. There was nothing he could do to change the past though, so he kept riding. He travelled through deserts, where the sun baked him alive in his iron armor. He travelled through valleys. Mountain looming over him. All Thrjolnir did was continue to move what he assumed to be days he went. Spotting the occasional village in the distance. Almost identical to the one he first encountered. Until he reached something he never saw in his life.

In front of him stood the largest city he ever saw. The buildings put the White-Gold tower to shame. Bricks made up a majority of the city, very little wood was ever used. The lights of the city making it brighter than day against the night sky. In the bay stood the statue of a familiar looking boy.

"That boy. He looks like the man I saw when Kyne visited me. Strange."

Thrjolnir began to move down towards the city, but was stopped by a group of men.

"Well looky here." The man in front said as he pulled out a flier. "If it isn't Ysmir. You're a wanted man. Boys, get him."

Thrjolnir straightened his back, and looked at the city. 'Here goes nothing'. Thrjolnir kicked the ostrich horse, and leaped over the men, who scrambled to catch him. As Thrjolnir entered the city, he was meet with new smells, sounds, and sights. Strange colored lights flashed in symbols he did not understand. Smells of smoke and tar filled and burned his nostrils. In front of him were carts that seemed to move on their own. But what amazed him the most was the amount of people. More than all of Skyrim in one place. It was astounding.

Still he moved, avoiding the bounty hunters that chased him. He headed towards the statue he saw. The man he saw must be there. What had Kyne called him? Avatar Aang, the last airbender. That was his name. So he moved. Still receiving strange looks from the locals. THey were dressed similarly to those of the first town, but their clothing was less robe like. Finally he reached the bay. He got off his horse, and stood at the railing that hugged the water.

"Incredible." The statue was even bigger in person. Every day it seemed like this realm was going to impress him. Before he got the chance to walk, metal cables shot out of the corners of his vision. He had no time to react as they wrapped around his arms. Columns of earth rose from the ground, pinched his hands, and brought him to his knees. He could do nothing as a burlap sack was thrown over his head, and he was hit hard on the head.

* * *

When Thrjolnir came to he was blinded by a bright light shining right in his face. He could also make out the faint outline of a woman.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Where am I? Why are my hands bound?"

"I'll be asking the questions!" she snapped.

Thrjolnir could see her rubbing her temples in frustration. When she finally relaxed, she asked again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Thrjolnir. Would say pleased to meet you, but last time I woke up with my hands bound, I was almost executed."

The woman frowned. He said his name was Thrjolnir, not Ysmir, yet he matched the description perfectly. He also wasn't lying.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You didn't."

The woman looked at a mirror, which behind it sat aang and Sokka.

"That him?" asked Sokka.

"Yes. That's him."

"Big guy."

Aang rested his chin on his palm. "Yes he is."

"Wrong name though." Sokka continued.

Aang groaned in annoyance. "Sokka, I appreciate the small talk, but can you stop for like, five minutes?"

Sokka grew quiet once again. The woman, who was now more visible, was Toph. And she was getting frustrated at her prisoners answers. She held up a picture of Aang in front of Thrjolnir.

"Do you know who this is?"

"That is Avatar Aang, the last airbender."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

'That's promising' thought Toph. This guy knew Aang, but not her. "Have you ever met Aang?" she pressed.

"Never in person, ma'am."

Toph slammed her fist on the metal table, leaving large indent. "Listen you scum. I don't know who you think you are, but trying to lie will get you nowhere. Now answer with the damn truth!"

Before things could get even more violent, Aang stepped in, and gestured to Toph to step out. Which she begrudgingly did. Aang went and sat down at the table. An awkward silence filled the room. Aang decided to take initiative.

"So you're Ysmir."

"By the nine! My name is Thrjolnir!"

"That's what the lady called you."

Thrjolnir chuckled lightly. "It's a title. Ysmir is a title."

Aang decided it was time to change the subject, and brought up their first encounter. "When I first saw you, you were energy bending. How did you do that?"

Thrjolnir frowned. "Energy what now? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You put a hand on my head and chest, and changed my energy. Why did you do it and what did you do?"

"I don't know, it just felt right. As to what I did, I have no clue. One minute I was home, the next I was here."

It was Aang's turn to frown. None of this made sense. "Where did you come from?"

Thrjolnir began to panic. Does this man know of the other planes of existence? Should he risk telling him? 'Not yet' he decided. He had to see if he could trust this man. He would tell part of the truth. "I come from Whiterun. Small little city."

Aang furrowed his brow. "I've never heard of it. What Nation is it in?"

"Uh… I don't know. Very isolated community. I'm the first to leave." 'Please buy it.'

"Interesting.I would love to see it sometime."

'By the nine he bought it.' Thrjolnir smiled inwardly. All that haggling with Belethor finally paid off. It was now Thrjolnir's turn to speak. "The second time I saw you, The woman, Kyne, said that I would be her hand, and you must burn down the Bridge. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. I am the bridge between the spirit and mortal worlds, but she couldn't mean me."

Thrjolnir pondered what this could mean. He would look into this, but first there was a score to settle.

"A bad man threatens my home. I need to stop him. Please, help."

Aang, looked at the man. While he definitely could be dangerous, Aang saw the hurt and lose in his eyes. "Of course. It is my job to keep the balance of the world in order. Toph!"

The woman entered the room.

"Our guest," continued Aang, "needs to be let out of his cuffs. He is no threat."

"You sure Twinkle Toes?"

"I'm sure."

Toph mumbled something under her breath, and unlocked Thrjolnir's cuff's, who proceeded to rub his wrists. "Now that those are gone, allow me to properly introduce myself. Thrjolnir, at your service." He said while taking a slight bow.

"I'm Aang and that's Toph." Aang replied while putting a fist in his palm and bowing.

Thrjolnir looked at the two more closely. He noticed the striking resemblance between Toph's armor and that of the blades. He studied the woman more closely. She was of small statue, and for some reason wore no shoes. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were emerald green. Much like the ones of someone he knew long ago, but he digressed. Her eyes were beautiful, and would be if they weren't cloudy.

His jaw opened in shock. "You're blind."

"And you can see." she retorted.

She also had a quick wit. Always a good sign. Aang motioned him to follow, as theygot Thrjolnir's things, and walked out. "Sorry about the introduction. We weren't sure if you were dangerous."

"I completely understand."

"So," continued Aang, "I assume that because you come from an isolated town, Republic City is a bit much."

Thrjolnir nodded in agreement. Everything was weird carts, the clothing and writing. None of it made sense.

"Well, I'd love to help you get the hang of things."

As they talked, they approached a huge six legged beast. Thrjolnir starred at awe. Aang leaped onto the creatures head. "Don't worry, Appa doesn't bite."

Thrjolnir made his way up into the saddle, and once he sat down Aang said a 'yip-yip' and the behemoth flew! Thrjolnir has flown on the back of countless dragons, but this experience was completely different. He made his way up to Aang.

"Where are we going?" He inquired.

"Air Temple Island. You'll be staying with my family."

"A temple?"

"I'm a monk."

Thrjolnir smiled. What were the odds. "So am I."

* * *

Hermaeus floated in the library. All this knowledge was his for the taking. He could read forever, but he had work to do. Hermaeus turned back to the rift he came through, and willed Apocrypha to enter, and tendrils of green bursted out. Tainting every surface the touched. Soon this would be his domain. Hermaeus marveled at his handy work, but was interrupted by the appearance of a large owl.

Wan Shi Tong looked inquisitively at the new comer disrupting his domain. "Who are you."

Hermaeus let out a evil chuckle. "I am Hermaeus Mora. The new ruler of this plane."

"You are trespassing and must leave."

Hermaeus laughed again. "No you are." Tentacles thrust outwards, wrapping around Wan Shi Tong. The great owl struggled, but to no avail. Hermaeus's grip got tighter. "THIS IS MINE." And with one final squeeze, Wan Shi Tong was obliterated. Hermaeus Mora was all that was left.


End file.
